


束缚

by anrenshin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin
Summary: 临原，轻微BDSM





	束缚

　　耳旁是聒噪的心跳声，皮肤接触到的是坚硬的地面，手腕上的钢铁束缚并不是刺骨的冷，所以这个状态大概已经维持了一阵子了吧，他想。

　　发丝随着头轻微的晃动贴着面颊带来一丝痒意，他意识到发绳像是被人拿走了。

　　男人停在他的面前，一只脚踩在他的一侧大腿上，他可以听到沉稳的呼吸声。他感觉到男人用指背拨动他的脸，略凉的指尖和指甲扫过他的面颊，男人的手指从他的脖颈一路下滑，拨开他垂在两侧的头发，勾住了他衬衫的领口。

　　“刺啦——”

　　略显刺耳的破裂声传入耳中，他感觉到胸前的束缚一松，他立刻明白了那是小刀撕裂自己衣服的声音。

　　他伸手向前方触摸，找到了男人的手。

　　他自己的双手是被束缚的，却并不是被束缚在后，也有一定的活动空间，可以让他在这个小型的空间内有行动的余地。他想，这大概也是折原临也的意图所在。

　　刀尖触碰到他的胸膛了，让他在一瞬间吊起了呼吸。

　　他感觉喉咙有些干燥得冒烟，他用双手扼住了男人的手腕，似乎是这个举动引起了男人一阵发笑。

　　男人说：“怎么了？在害怕吗？不是随我怎么做的嘛。”

　　刀刃抵在胸口的触感消失了，男人的脚从他的大腿上移开，他感觉男人的气息又近了一点。

　　眼前的遮盖被扯了下来，他的双目重新接触到了光，男人的脸就在他的面前，挂着那副可以说的上是虚伪的笑容，将手掌按在他破裂的衬衫上。

　　这个房间已经不是他用来困住折原临也的房间了，像是个小的杂物间，纸箱、架子、透着光的窗户，他就在两个箱子之间，腿上姑且还亲切地放了条已经落到一边去了的毯子。

　　男人的手并不热，那掌心的温度却像是要灼烧他的皮肤一般，男人弯着眼睛，开口说：“你大可不必担心，划伤你这种事情，我还是不会做的。”

　　“我和新罗那种实打实的变态不一样，我对做人体实验没什么兴趣，就从你了解的那些开始吧，我很期待、你的反应哦？”

　　男人的脸突然逼近，眯着的暗红的眼睛之中似乎流动着什么诡谲的光，他看不透折原临也的心思，但是这个距离对于他而言实在是太近了，鼻间的呼吸交织在一起，成为双唇中溢出的灼热吐息，折原临也敛了双目，愈凑愈近，张合的双唇距离他似乎只剩下了几个毫米，他猛地闭上了眼睛。

　　“你以为我要吻你吗？”男人低沉的声音从前方传来，双唇之中吐露的气息也直接拍在他的嘴唇上，他却下意识将头一偏，男人的唇贴在了他的面颊上，他睁开了眼。

　　“安心吧，我对你还是持有敬意的，如果你以为我是因为恼羞成怒，而要对你进行什么报复的话，你已经可以打消那个想法了。”

　　男人的唇在他的面颊上停顿了一下，然后随着一声不大的笑声，轻柔如羽毛般的东西掠过了他的眼睫。

　　但接下来的举动和此刻的轻柔截然相反，男人几乎可以算得上是粗暴地撕开了他的衬衫。

　　正是“撕开”，双手捏住被割裂的两端，用力地向两边扯开，布料破裂的声音一时间响彻整个空间，扣子也被崩裂，滚落在地上弹射出清脆的声响。

　　“真是具不错的身体。”

　　他略微皱了一下眉，他不敢说男人的意图很明显，因为这个行动诡异的男人根本让人摸不透他的行动，但他大概已经知道了自己将被这个男人玩弄的未来，而且是字面意思上的玩弄。

　　过近的距离让胸腔的高鸣难以停歇，他并不是在期待会有什么样的苦难降落在自己的身上，是一种当这个男人接近他的时候，本能的动荡。

　　他并不愿意将双腿打开，但男人的身子逼得很紧，使他趋近于双腿贴在地面上，男人并不愿意放过他，将他绷直的双腿重新屈起，睨着眼睛抵着他的额头，居高临下地宣告着他任人鱼肉的处境。

　　他伸出了手，用被束缚的手臂环住了男人的脖子，贴上了男人的唇。

　　唾液初步交换，他干涸的喉咙似乎借此有所润泽，那种足以蒙蔽整双眼的甜的幻觉再一次出现了。

　　折原临也封住了他整张唇，以毫无章法的进攻让他在唇舌的缠绕之中险些闭过气去，他拧着眉试图反客为主，但男人没有给他这个机会，松开了这个无端开始的战争。

　　然后男人低头从他的臂腕之中脱了出来，用手背将唇边透明的涎液蹭了去，然后弯着眼睛拍了拍他的脑袋，带笑的声音说着：“乖孩子。”

　　如果不是因为那缝中透露出的眼神并没有什么温度，他兴许会在此稍微喘口气。

　　失败了。他想环住折原临也以此限制一下活动的空间，但折原临也并没有给他这个机会。

　　“请自取吧。”

　　男人稍微远离他了一些，不知从哪个箱子中拿出了个金属手提箱，推到了他的面前，然后自己向后退了几步，翘着腿坐在他正前方放着的靠椅上。

　　他抿着唇，屈膝弓起腰向前倾去，他顿了一下，这是他醒来之后第一次意识到，他的移动还是可以自如的。

　　他垂下脑袋，将盒子打开，印入眼内的东西将他略微一震。

　　折原临也比他预想之中的还要恶劣一点……不，他什么也没有预想，只是单纯觉得这很恶劣。

　　里面是一套长短粗细不一的肛塞，无色透明而通透，不知是什么材质。

　　他抬起头，看了折原临也一眼，折原临也同样也看着他，勾起了平常一样的笑容，没有说话。

　　“您希望我用在……自己身上吗？”

　　俞羌山开口说出了醒来之后的第一句话，他发现自己的喉咙有些发哑。

　　“反正你应该已经不陌生了吧？”

　　面对这样带着笑意的答复，俞羌山抿了抿嘴唇，撑着地板缓缓站了起来。男人的目光也跟着他向上了，依旧是保持着那样平和的表情，跷着腿一副游刃有余的样子，他跨过箱子缓缓向男人走去，男人单手撑着侧脸，抬起眼睛看他。

　　他再度环住折原临也的脖子，垂下头，散开的发丝也一并下垂，阴影足够构成一个狭小的空间，他低头贴上了男人的唇。

　　“太贪心可不是什么好的行为噢，羌山。照我的话做吧。”

　　在贴上之前，男人伸出两根手指竖在他嘴唇上按住，头略向后了一些，却眯着眼睛勾起了唇。

　　“张嘴吧。”

　　那手指用力抵在双唇之间，摁在牙冠上，他看向折原临也的眼睛，那里依旧没什么别的情绪。

　　在他缓缓将口齿打开时，那两根手指就搅进了他的口腔，手指灵活地勾动着他的舌头，在舌根停驻的时候，异物刺激口腔黏膜带来的呕吐感上涌，那因为刺激而加速分泌的唾液顺着指缝和唇角滴落，他似乎都可以听得见滴落在地板上的声音。

　　男人将手指抽出，沾满涎液的手指在他的胸膛上划过，然后钳住了他的手腕往上一带，捏了捏他的指尖，说：“我觉得你应该听我的，你觉得呢？如果你乱来的话，我还是会很困扰的。”

　　他低下头沉沉地应了一声，退回了原来的位置靠墙坐着，又抬头看了一眼折原临也，他放弃了挣扎，将裤子褪下了。

　　他没有这样面对过自己的身体，那不知是玻璃还是别的什么材质的肛塞有些冰凉，附带的润滑剂也有些冰凉，他将那涂在入口处，滑腻的润滑剂推着冰凉的肛塞与温热的肛口接触，让他忍不住打了个激灵。

　　他有点想看向折原临也，但此时此刻这幅景象之下，他失去了抬起头的勇气。

　　手中动作停下的时候，折原临也也没有丝毫的催促，仿佛就是在观察他会做出什么样的反应一般。他稍微抬起了一点腰，方便那东西能顺畅一点进入自己的身体。

　　冰凉的触感几乎将其他所有的感觉都麻痹，他只觉得有些涨，那摩擦极小的玩意儿在加上润滑剂的效果，没什么阻碍就进去了，但身体对于异物的排斥尤其明显，一脱手那东西就自己被挤出来了。

　　“哈……”

　　异物感过于明显，他略微偏头，不想看自己的身体，也不想抬头看折原临也的表情，他觉得有针扎一般的目光落在自己身上，于是一咬牙缓缓捅进了自己的身体。可惜那东西滑得很，再加上不曾使用过的地方自己就闭合了起来，不用手抵着，它就总掉出来。

　　前方响起了零碎的掌声，男人重新走到了他的面前，一两点笑声落入他耳中，男人蹲了下来，抬起他的大腿，他攒紧了一只拳头，眼神错开。

　　男人伸出手指抵住了肛塞的根部，到这个时候它就像似乎已经适应了体内的温度一般，由于冰冷而排绝的感觉逐渐飞了回来。男人指尖扣动，肛塞就有些小幅度的进出，异样的感觉顺着肠壁传了出去。

　　男人捏着肛塞左右晃动还旋转，这样的举动让他有些被莫名其妙传来的感觉击中，鼻中长长地吁出一口气。胸腔内的高鸣根本没有缓下来的意思，过于紧绷的神经和进退皆难的处境让他下意识地想去索取一个依靠，但他很快意识到这样的依靠是不存在的，去依靠折原临也吗？这显然是个有如笑话一般的决策。

　　肛塞被突然抽了出来，瞬间失去依靠的肠壁迅速收拢，他感觉到什么滚烫的东西抵在他收拢的穴口。

　　“这样一来应该就可以容纳了吧？时间还长，我们可以慢慢回忆一下，你是如何对我的。”

　　不同于摩擦极小的光滑触感，那根东西缓慢而又坚定地劈开他的身体，先是头部，然后是柱身。男人轻轻抬起他的大腿，在他耳旁轻声细语，然后挺身一顶，与那冰冷截然相反的滚烫的物什嵌进了他的身体，然后男人停下来了。

　　“好像还是不太行，大概是时间太短了吧？还是再继续扩张一会好了。”

　　那坚硬而又滚烫的肉体也从他身体里抽离了，紧接着又是冰冷的器具直直捅进他的体内，他没有忍住惊叫了一声，皱起眉看着男人，而男人却只是看着手里的动作，像是真对他的身体多感兴趣一般。

　　然后男人抬眼了，正好和他的视线对上，他看见男人狡黠的笑容，便知道了还有什么莫名的东西等着自己。

　　“你知道BDSM吗？”

　　男人吐出这句话的时候，手中的动作还故意扭了一下，翻江倒海的感觉让他倒吸一口气，他指尖微颤，缓缓抬起双手，捏住了临也的下巴。

　　“哈哈，这你倒是不用担心，我在这一方面完全是新手来着，下手不会太狠的啦。”男人不咸不淡地笑了一声，拂开他的手，“况且你看上去就不是会因为疼痛而兴奋起来的类型，所以我在你身上用的东西也不会很多啦。”

　　“你想做什么……。”

　　“从你的举动我已经知道你不会是那种老实服从这样命令的人了，我呢，也不喜欢拿根鞭子抽人之类的，不如就来些轻松一点的话题吧。”折原临也的笑容没有改变，随手在箱子上按了一下，内层之中就翻出了一段红色的绳子。

　　“我可以拿你用来练习的吧？羌山。”

　　折原临也的气息迫近了，竖起一根手指在他唇前。他张了张口，缓缓吐出一口气。

　　“我应该没有拒绝的余地吧？”

　　绳索环绕在他的颈脖，在他的胸前分叉，再绕过双臂。前胸的绳索直接在他的皮肉上摩擦带来轻微的异样感，他双手的束缚已经被打开，所以可想而知即将换上的是新种类的束缚。男人的动作缓慢，还反复摩挲，兴许是故意的，兴许是确实不熟，但那已经无关紧要，他快被这种缓慢折磨致死了。

　　“嗯，来吧，就不用站起来了，跪立着就不错，来吧羌山，起来吧。但是——”折原临也将手放在了他的腰上，“你明白的吧？你身体里夹着的东西，不可以掉出来噢。”

　　“……这过于为难我了，临也先生。”

　　他坐在地上迟迟不愿意起来，他确实不愿意以这样的姿态去面对这个男人，这时候他情愿折原临也用一些强硬的手段，就像、就像他对折原临也那样。

　　但那是不可能的，这份心情原本就是不对等的。他扶住折原临也的前襟，双膝着地，一点、一点地抬起身子。

　　男人将他抱住了，这让他呼吸一滞，但男人却并不是带着什么善意，而是将他刚被解开的双手放到背后，然后两条绳子穿过了他大腿中间，用力一勒将那几乎快掉出的肛塞抵了回去，又从后面绕出将他双手捆住。

　　绳子有些勒人，他不得不分开些腿。此刻折原临也站了起来，低下头轻抚他的脑袋，他抬起头锁着眉，死死盯着男人的眼睛。

　　折原临也挑了下眉，轻快地开口了：

　　“现在转过去吧？你可不能随意直视我。”

　　“临……”

　　“羌山，转过去。”

　　他停顿了一下，然后移动些双膝，每一次移动都会让粗糙的绳面摩擦到腿间的皮肤产生一点疼痛感，在他完全转过身的时候，他听见后面传来了一阵笑声。

　　“真棒，我如果叫你向前趴着，将臀部翘起来，想必你也不会做的，所以我也不会这么说啦，就请你再往前些吧？”

　　这样的发言让他眉头锁得更死，他吞咽了一口唾液，又再度移动双膝，向前移去。直到逼近墙壁，男人也没有喊停下。

　　一步一步的移动让绳子勒着的地方略松开又推进，大腿内相对细嫩的皮肤也有些刺痛，这个时候男人突然从后面用手插进了他的发丝之间，将他的侧脸按在了墙壁上。

　　“呃……！”

　　男人的动作并不重，像只是意在推搡，一边也发言了。

　　“可是你这样的扮相，实在是适合被按在地上、或者是揪起长发——”

　　男人手中的动作加重了一些，又轻扯了扯他的头发向外拉动，一手勾住了他的腰。

　　“那样不是很好的玩法嘛，你觉得呢？”

　　他呼吸略微加重，没有说话。紧接着他股间的绳索被扯动，身体里夹着的东西倏地被抽走，在穴肉闭合之前，那滚烫的东西又凑上来了。

　　“临也先生……。”

　　“如何？说一句‘请进’吧？”男人将下巴搁在他肩头，耳语轻盈。

　　“……”

　　没有等他的回复，或是已经知晓他不会有这样的回复，那根炽热的东西研磨着他被冰冷器具麻痹的穴口并不急于进去，绳子被扯开后将其他地方勒得更紧，他腰腹上的手移动到了他的颈脖。

　　“你听过窒息高潮吗？”

　　在这个词入耳的时候他猛地一震，侧头看向折原临也的时候，折原临也放在他颈脖上的手又亲昵地捏过他的下巴。

　　“安心好了，这种没有经验的事情又危险的事情我还是不会做的。可是你看啊，你还是兴奋起来了。”

　　他紧抿着唇，又稍微叹了口气，仰头稍微靠在男人的身上。

　　不可否认的是他现在的身体确实正在兴奋之中，至于是出自于什么就不得而知，但他还是想为自己辩解一下，和折原临也交欢这种事情，大概是他兴奋的主要原因。

　　无论怎么说，他是爱这个男人的。那大概是一种扭曲而又偏执的爱，虽说始于某种莫名的崇敬，却被歪曲到了难以启齿的地步。

　　那便是，他想和这个男人发生肉体关系，所以他策划了一个蹩脚而又荒唐的绑架剧，而结果显而易见。

　　他咽下一口唾液沉静半晌，沙哑的嗓子逐渐发声，他说：“……请进。”

　　灼热劈开臀缝的触感尤为明显，像是要将他整个身体撕裂，折原临也兀地凑前将唇抵在他的喉咙，牙齿轻轻磕到，让他产生了男人会一口咬断他的颈脖的错觉。

　　他的双手被捆在身后让他的身体难以支撑，仅靠着双腿和依靠男人的地方将身体撑住，这时候他就知道当时折原临也的处境了。

　　身体将性器的形状勾勒，原原本本地反应给大脑，顶撞让他难以跪稳，而被扯住的头发也带来一点疼痛像是迫使他清醒，这像是一场毫无意义的性事，无人为之欢喜。

　　兴许折原临也只是对报复他有兴趣而已。他仰起脑袋以减轻一点痛楚，张开的口中落出一两点幽暗的呻吟，散入浓重的喘息之中。

　　“什么啊、痛苦吗？”

　　自男人口中飘出一句不知情绪的轻吟，他已经有些难以跪住，不顶用地攒住了男人的衣服。

　　男人几乎是整个前襟贴在他的后背了，无论何处的体温都带来类似灼伤的错觉，男人的动作并不凶猛，慢条斯理的磨着他岌岌可危的神经。

　　我可以享受这场性事吗？他眉尾微微下降，磨人的酥麻感逐渐要掌握整个心智了，他吊着的呼吸几度沉了下去，又再度被他扯起来，尽管整个人都被折原临也的气息所包裹，在那种无法掩饰住的色情之下，他总觉得会在哪处投来阴冷的光。他不觉得折原临也会有多善良。

　　喉咙上像是时刻有可能会一口咬下，虽然明确知道折原临也不会做出这种事，但那种莫名奇异的幻觉就深扎在脑中迟迟不肯散去。

　　情色意味十足的黏腻的水声从显而易见的地方发出，润滑剂和体液的混合让他整个身体变得一团糟，多次顶撞带来的刺激早已让他的腿开始发软，他甚至开始觉得下半身有如火燎，性器进出的摩擦才可以缓解些许难熬。

　　“唔……临……也、先生……？”

　　他有所察觉了，察觉到了不属于他本能的生理变化，那种躁动感从交合的地方扩散，酥麻难忍、渴望被进入。

　　“……你在润滑剂里下药了？”

　　男人的动作一顿，那种酥麻的感觉就不休止地上涌了，男人松开了他，他就由于没有了可以依靠的支撑而向前跌在地面上。

　　“啊，是啊，药效才起来吗？亏我还用了最烈性的呢。算了、有什么关系嘛，来享受吧。”

　　他感觉男人的声音有点冷，此刻他半张脸贴在地面，整个胸膛也只能抵在地上，坚硬冰冷的地面才来带一点清醒感，男人将他身上的束缚拆了。

　　双手瘫在地上有些绵软无力，他试图撑起自己的身体，而每动一下男人的顶撞就更猛烈一些，他感觉头脑里什么也没有，汹涌的情欲的浪潮几乎将他整个人都吞没。

　　男人突然猛地抽出了，空洞感瞬间填充了整个肠道，还未来得及反应，男人又将他翻了过来，正面朝上，然后高抬他的大腿又猛地插了进去。

　　“临……临也先生、啊……。”

　　男人低下头再度含住他的喉结，并没有咬下，舌尖湿濡蹭过滚烫的皮肤，强烈的压迫让他险些窒息，他艰涩地抬起一只手环住男人的脖子，另一只手伸向自己已经肿胀许久的下体，却被抓住了手腕。

　　“哎，相信一下药物的作用嘛，羌山、你可以的吧？”

　　“不、我不行……。”

　　他吞咽的时候滚动的喉结就会从男人口中流过，几乎有些颤抖和惶恐地吐出这句话之后，男人又笑了，轻声地、轻盈地，像是连声音都离他远去。

　　“相信你自己，相信我嘛。”

　　逐渐加快的顶撞、药物的效果占据了占据身体，肠道和前列腺被要命地摩擦着，让他脚背绷直几近抽搐，同时被捕食者撕咬咽喉的错觉让他几乎快透不过气，那种窒息感无时无刻不在逼迫他。汗液将发丝黏在脸颊上，他模糊的视线已经几乎完全失去，他用力将手指嵌入男人的衣服里。

　　“呜……呵……啊……”

　　细微而压抑的悲鸣从他喉中流出，他仰起头，身体一阵痉挛般的抽搐，眼前的视线完全被剥夺，直到男人的动作停下来之后，他意识到自己确实是可耻地只用后面就到达了高潮。

　　男人的脑袋从他的颈脖上离开了，身体也从他的身体里慢慢退出，他甚至不愿意垂目瞥一眼，他知道他的腰腹和后穴都是一片狼藉，就连收缩和汩汩流出的浊液似乎都可以清晰地感觉到。

　　他撇开了目光，而男人却凑了过来，眯着的眼里有异样的光。

　　男人说：“我都不知道我给你下了什么药能够让你有这样精彩的表现，羌山。”

　　他猛地转过视线盯着男人的眼睛，目光中带着震惊和余愠，那样的余愠大抵只是羞耻的剩余产物，他紧闭的唇瓣微微颤抖，而男人却平静地笑着。

　　“临也先生、你……你根本就……”

　　“对，大概只是润滑剂里带的普通的催情效果，我根本就没有给你下药。”

　　男人伸手按住他几欲张开的唇，垂下的眼睛不知具体看在哪里。

　　“我只不过是顺着你的话随口说了而已，但是你信以为真了。真是让我感到意外，太棒了，你到底给自己下了多少暗示呢？”

　　他有些颓然地仰头靠着墙壁，他不想开口，也不想动。他的一只手还抓着男人的衣服，随后，他几乎微不可闻地发出了一声叹息。

　　“你会怎么说呢？说你多爱我？”男人又说出了这句话，他张了张口，轻咬住了男人的手指。

　　“……大概、唯有这点是不会变的。”他如此嗫嚅着，低声细语仿佛只有他自己可以听得见。

　　“爱我是令你感到痛苦的吗？你的眉到现在为止都没有松开过呀。”男人抽出手，将他黏在脸上的发丝抚至耳后，然后又按住了他的眉间，他才缓缓将眉头松开。

　　“……”他沉默了一会，男人将外套脱下来，盖在了他胸前破裂的衣服上，他缓缓开口：“不，那不是那份爱的全部，但那是我自己的事情，临也先生，我暂时对此无可奉告。”

　　折原临也又笑了，只是鼻中喷出一两点气体，唇角轻轻向上抬起，眼睛弯成一条缝隙，然后折原临也伸手轻轻捏住了他喉结前的皮肉，像是要将上面沾染的一点唾液抹去。紧接着男人低下了头，在他的唇上停顿了许久，只是简单的嘴唇之间的碰触、松开，最后男人的手指自他的发顶顺着垂落的发丝一齐下落，男人说：“就保持那份无可奉告吧，下次来找我的时候，记得从事务所正门进喔。”

　　他略微抬了抬眼皮，沉默着，脑子里什么都没有，直到折原临也再一次坐上他面前那把椅子，他才低声地开口，说：“我明白了。”


End file.
